thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Season one characters
Police Barksdale Detail *Jimmy McNulty - case driven but insubordinate detective *Cedric Daniels - narcotics shift lieutenant and detail commander *Kima Greggs - narcotics detective and Daniels' protege *Thomas "Herc" Hauk - narcotics detective with a penchant for physical policing *Ellis Carver - Ambitious narcotics detective *Roland "Prez" Pryzbylewski - Notoriously unreliable detective *Leander Sydnor - Young detective from auto crime *Lester Freamon - Elder detective from the pawn shop unit *Michael Santangelo - White haired detective from homicide! *Augustus Polk - Alcoholic detective from property *Patrick Mahone - Older detective from property Command *Warren Frazier - Commissioner *Ervin Burrell - Deputy Commissioner of Operations *William Rawls - Major and Homicide Unit Commander *Raymond Foerster - Major and Narcotics Unit Commander *Stanislaus Valchek - Major and South Eastern District Commander *Bobby Reed - Major and Internal Investigations Division Commander Homicide *Jay Landsman *Bunk Moreland *Ray Cole *Ed Norris *Vernon Holley *Frank Barlow - primary detective in the Pooh Blanchard case Others *Troy Wiggins - state police narcotics detective *Bobby Brown - Western district uniform whose beat includes the Barksdale organization's territory *Randall Frazier - Baltimore city medical examiner *Walter Cantrell - commander of Prez and Sydnor's unit *Torret - leader of the department's Quick Response Team *Terrance "Fitz" Fitzhugh - a friend of McNulty's and an FBI Agent *Amanda Reese - FBI Supervisor *Arnold D. Paulette - a senior FBI Agent Relatives *Cheryl - Greggs' domestic partner *Marla Daniels - Cedric Daniels' wife *Elena McNulty - Jimmy McNulty's estranged wife *Sean McNulty - Jimmy McNulty's oldest son *Michael McNulty - Jimmy McNulty's youngest son Courthouse *Judge Daniel Phelan - Baltimore circuit court judge *ASA Rhonda Pearlman - head of narcotics prosecution *ASA Ilene Nathan - head of violent crimes prosecution *ASA Taryn Hansen - prosecutor in the D'Angelo Barksdale trial *ASA Dawkins - prosecutor in the Marvin Browning trial *AUSA Nadiva Bryant - federal prosecutor with the FBI *Defense Attorney Maurice Levy - the Barksdale's lawyer Barksdale organization *Avon Barksdale - drug kingpin *Russell Bell aka Stringer - Avon's second *D'Angelo Barksdale aka D - crew chief *Roland Brice aka Wee-Bey - chief enforcer *Anton Artis aka Stinkum - an enforcer and lieutenant *Marquis Hilton aka Bird - a foul mouthed enforcer *Savino Bratten - a young enforcer *Wintell Royce aka Little Man - an enforcer at the Franklin Terrace high rises *Wendell Blocker aka Orlando - front owner of the Barksdale's strip club *Wallace - a young dealer at the Franklin Terrace low rises *Preston Broadus aka Bodie - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace low rises *Malik Carr aka Poot - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace low rises *Sterling - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace low rises *Cass - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace low rises *Herbert De'Rodd Johnson aka Puddin - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace high rises *Kevin Johnston - a young drug dealer at the Franklin Terrace high rises *Ronnie Mo - a crew chief *Marvin Browning - a mid-level drug dealer *Roc Roc - a a mid-level drug dealer *CCO - a a mid-level drug dealer *Perry - a bodyguard *Donette - D'Angelo's girlfriend *Chantal - Avon's girlfriend *Brianna Barksdale - Avon's sister Omar's crew *Omar Little - a homosexual stick-up man, who robs the dealers *Brandon Wright - Omar's romantic and criminal partner *John Bailey - the third member of Omar's crew Others *Clay Davis - a corrupt State Senator *Damien Lavelle Price - an aide to Senator Davis *William Gant - a maintenance man and witness in D'Angelo's trial *Nakeesha Lyles - a security guard and witness in D'Angelo's trial *Scar - Stinkum was killed by Omar trying to take away Scar's corner *Keisha - a stripper at Orlando's *Shardene Innes - a stripper at Orlando's that dates D'Angelo *Bubbles - drug addict, confidential informant and friend of Kima *Johnny Weeks - drug addict *Hucklebuck - drug addict *Rae - Bubbles' sister *Walon - recovering drug addict *Mrs. Broadus - Bodie's Grandmother *Mrs. Bratton - Savino' mother *Darcia Wallace - Wallace's mother *Deirdre Kresson - a murder victim found in her appartment *Tywanda - a friend of Deirdre Kresson *Pooh Blanchard - murdered by D'Angelo Barksdale *Taureen Boyd - a murder victim *Roland Leggett - a murder victim *Bill Zorzi - a journalist with The Baltimore Sun *Madame LaRue - a psychic with experience in death investigations *Roy Brown - an ex-partner of Freamon's Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters